


Vechs/Everyone

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Begging, Boys Kissing, M/M, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vechs/Several People. Not a good summary but it's concise and to the point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vechs/Everyone

Vechs sighed softly to himself, pursing his lips. Zisteau had offered to let him stay at the lens while he gathered supplies, but Zisteau was not the subtlest of people. He declined the offer, knowing full well what that offer entailed. Not that he didn’t like that kind of thing, but he wanted to prove he could build his own base without Zisteau’s protection or distractions.

It had been surprisingly quiet while he had built his base. He had heard people sneaking around while he worked, but whenever he looked around, all he saw were the faint trails of invisible fleeing people. Well, if they just wanted to watch him work, he wasn’t going to stop them he thought as he wiped his hands on his overalls, staring at him small base.

“Not much, but at least it’s something.” He said to himself as he made his way inside. Eventually he’d have to dig out a bigger basement, maybe add some skylights. And more traps. Right now, there were very few traps, even though he had gotten lucky and found two spawners next to each other, they were not working at optimum capacity…yet.

He stretched slightly as he threw himself at the large bed he had built. Massive oak and silk bed, it took the longest to find just the perfect wood for it. Fishing around the end table, he pulled out a small notepad, starting to sketch out details for the rest of the base. Or he would if he wasn’t being distracted by what he was sure was invisibility potion smoke. He sighed, laying the pad down next to him on the bed.

“I know you’re there, whoever you are. And that you’ve been stalking me for the last several days. Would you kindly show yourself?” Vechs said with a sigh, removing his goggles. A faint giggling sound followed by a sigh preceded the slow fading in of Etho and Guude.

“I told you it wouldn’t work, Guude. He’s too observant.” Etho said with a sigh, shaking his head. Guude shrugged, continuing to giggle. “I guess so. I guess we’ll just have to go to plan B then.” Guude said, grinning.

Vechs raised an eyebrow. “What exactly are you two planning on doing? I had hoped you weren’t going to be so droll as to try and murder me. Anyway, I’d just keep appearing here, and all you’d do is make the bed all bloody.”

Guude continued to giggle as he nodded at Etho. “I’ll get the others, keep him busy. Not too busy, that wouldn’t be fair.” Etho grinned slightly, climbing onto the bed next to Vechs as Guude bounced out of the room, the sound of several enderpearls snapping in quick succession.

Vechs raised an eyebrow as Etho smirked at him, crawling on top of him. “Uhh…hi Etho.” He said, stuttering slightly. “Are you sure this is what Guude had in mind when he told you to keep me busy? Because it seems…” Vechs moaned softly as Etho grabbed him by the chin, kissing him forcefully.

Etho laughed softly as Vechs wiggled underneath him. “Oh yes. I’m quite sure this is what he had in mind. You’re going to have one hell of a night, Vechs. Do you have any idea how frustrated you’ve made us over the years? We know you crave attention, so we decided to see just how much attention you can handle.” Etho smirked at Vechs who inhaled sharply before smiling back at Etho.

“You underestimated me, Etho. I’m quite sure I can take you and anyone else you decide to have show up. Try your best, ninja.” Vechs grinned up at Etho, who smirked at him before grabbing him again, kissing. Vechs wiggled more, trying to wrap his arms around Etho. Etho pulled away snickering as he took his hand off Vechs’ chin, grabbing both of Vechs’ hands, pining them to the bed before continuing to kiss him.

Vechs heard the door open, but was too distracted with Etho rubbing against him, sucking at his neck, biting softly to try and look over. The giggling let him realize Guude was there even without seeing him.

“Having fun, Etho?” Zisteau said drolly. Vechs blinked, jerking his head to the right to see Zisteau standing next to the bed. “Oh hi Vechs. Didn’t see you there underneath Etho.” Zisteau said with a smirk. Vechs exhaled slowly, cursing to himself. He might have been able to take a few of Guude’s friends by himself, or Zisteau by himself, but together…he whimpered softly as he bite his lip.

He felt someone crawl next to them on the bed. Looking over, he saw Guude grinning at him. “Don’t start whimpering yet Vechs. It’s going to be a long night if you’re already whimpering.” Vechs swallowed, staring at Guude.

“Who all is here?” Vechs asked, breathing heavily as Etho continued to suck at his neck, biting every once in awhile. Guude giggled softly. “Let’s seeeeee…Well, you, me, Etho, and Zisteau obviously. BDoubleO, Beef, and Pause also. Asked Jsano, but he was busy. Always busy…” Vechs swallowed again, whimpering softly. That was more people then he was expecting. Not that he didn’t like the fact all these people wanted him.

Vechs inhaled slowly, trying to remain cool and collected. “So what are you planning on doing then, Guude? Make me regret ever wanting to come here?” Vechs was not going to let them see how very much he adored the fact they all wanted to fuck him, or how horny he already was. Zisteau snorted at Vechs before leaning over Etho’s shoulder.

“They already know how much you want this. You always said I shouldn’t tell you how I complete your maps because then you’d kill me easier. I say to you you shouldn’t have told me what gets you off because then I can fuck you easier.” Etho cut in suddenly, giggling “Not to mention I’d know you’re lying about not wanting it at least. Already so hard…” Vechs blushed bright red before closing his eyes.

“Well fine. Do your worst.” Vechs said melodramatically, causing the assembled throng to laugh. BDoubleO pulled Zisteau away, smirking down at Vechs. “Oh no. It’s not going to be nearly that easy. You gave us such a hard hard time, what makes you think we’re going to let you get off that easy? We want to hear you moan and plead and beg. We’re going to fuck you til we fill you up, leaving you moaning and pleading for more. We’re going to make you gasp and scream for each time you killed us. And we’ve kept count.” BDoubleO grinned at Vechs, who started to whine.

“Oh fuck you. I know how much you loved it, coming back for more. Just keep coming back even when you know what’s going to happen…” Vechs trailed off as Etho climbed off of him.

With a grin, Etho and Guude undid Vechs’ overalls, dragging them off his thin frame. Zisteau grabbed and held his arms above his head so he couldn’t stop them from undressing him. Vechs looked up at Zisteau, who was smiling down at him with a sly grin. Part of him wanted to tell Zisteau off for telling everyone his kinks, the rest of him wanted to thank him. But he refused to give in so easily, even as they started to kiss and bite him.

“Who wants to fuck him first?” Guude asked, amused as he watched Vechs wiggle on the bed, trying not to whimper and beg for more. “Me.” Both Zisteau and Etho glared at each other as they said it at the same time. “Now now, there’s more then enough of me to shaarreee…” Vechs groaned as Zisteau started to stroke him.

“No way you get to fuck him first, Etho. I convinced him to come here, I get him first.” Zisteau said with a snort, removing his hand from Vechs. Vechs whimpered, biting his lip. “You don’t have to stop doing that while you argue…” Vechs said, whining. Zisteau snorted again, dragging him up and out of the pile of people touching and biting him.

“I’ll make a deal with you, Etho. I’ll fuck him, he gives you a blowjob. That way I don’t have to murder you in the middle of the night.” Zisteau said. Vechs wiggled in Zisteau’s grip. “I like that idea!” Vechs said, nodding emphatically. Vechs groaned as Zisteau pushed him onto the bed. “Of course you do. Your opinions don’t matter right now, this is between me and Etho. Be a good boy and be quiet.” Vechs bit his tongue, tempted to sass off at Zisteau, but knew it was a terrible idea from the look on his face.

Etho looked at Vechs who was pouting on the bed, before looking over at Zisteau. He pursed his lips, before nodding. “Fine, that seems good for now.” Vechs whined, rolling over onto his stomach. The others pulled off the bed leaving the three of them alone.

Pause pulled at Beef, whispering in his ear. Beef sat down in one of the heavy cushioned chairs Vechs had in the room, pulling Pause onto his lap as they started making out. Guude and BDoubleO smirked at the two of them before following their lead. Guude kept an eye on Vechs, groaning softly as BDoubleO stroked and pulled at him.

Etho sat down at the foot of the bed, looking at Vechs expectantly. Vechs hissed softly, pulling himself closer to Etho, before grabbing hold of Etho’s dick, starting to lick and kiss it. Etho smirked, running his fingers through Vechs’ hair.

“How long does he normally last, Zisteau?” Etho said idly as Zisteau climbed onto the bed, removing clothing. “Not very.” Zisteau said with a snort. “It’s much more fun to keep fucking him and having him cum again and again though. He gets hard pretty quickly. He starts whining and begging right good after the first time he cums too.” “Oh fuck you,” Vechs said around Etho’s cock, earning him a harsh smack from Zisteau.

“He also tries to put on a good show and be mouthy, but he can’t keep it up.” Zisteau said derisively. Vechs gasped as Zisteau pushed into him, hot and hard. “Ffffuuucckkk…” He moaned before Etho’s fingers dug into his scalp, reminding him of what he was doing. Whimpering softly, he continued to suck Etho, his tongue playing up and down Etho’s shaft, making Etho wiggle and groan.

“You’re good for more then just making maps it seems,” Etho said, taunting Vechs. Vechs started to say something, before Zisteau smacked him again. “Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Vechs whined softly as he heard Pause laugh loudly at that, before continuing to suck Etho, trying to concentrate on pleasing him and not on how hard he was or how good Zisteau felt inside him.

Soon he couldn’t help himself as he started to moan. “Ppleeeasseee Zisteau…” Vechs said before Etho shoved him down to continue blowing him. Vechs could hear Guude giggling at him, but he couldn’t care. “You don’t get to cum til Etho does.” Vechs groaned as he pulled at Etho, sucking and licking, swallowing around him.

“Luckily for him, that’s soon,” Etho said with a groan. Encouraged, Vechs sucked faster. Etho moaned and came, fingers digging deeply into Vechs’ scalp, causing Vechs to swallow, whimpering. “Pleaseeeee Zisteau…”

Zisteau’s fingers clenched into Vechs’ hips, causing small bruises to flourish on his skin. Zisteau continued to push in roughly before reaching under Vechs with one hand, stroking Vechs. Vechs gasped, shaking and moaning as he felt Zisteau cum inside him, filling him. With a gasp he came hard, collapsing on the bed.

Zisteau pulled him upright til he faced him, watching him as Vechs gasped softly before starting to breath normally. “Who wants him next?”

Pause pulled himself off of Beef, giving Beef a kiss before stepping over to the bed. Beef pouted slightly before leaning back in the chair, grabbing Etho as Etho jumped off the bed. Etho whined before giving in, letting Beef pull him onto his lap, kissing and licking him.

“Hold him down, Zisteau. I don’t want him wiggling. Well, not wiggling too much.” Pause said. Zisteau nodded, leaning back on the headboard, pulling Vechs’ head onto his lap, wrapping his fingers around Vechs’ wrists, keeping his upper body from moving. “You’ll have to deal with his legs yourself. He’s not much of a kicker though.”

Vechs whined as Pause pulled his legs apart, fingers working their way inside him. “Ffuuck…” Vechs groaned, feeling himself starting to become hard again. Pause smirked at him. “You weren’t kidding Zisteau.” Zisteau smirked at Pause, nodding. Pause pulled his fingers out of Vechs, watching him wiggle and gasp.

“Please Pauseeee” Vechs whined, biting his lip as he leaned his head back in Zisteau’s lap, looking up at Zisteau. Zisteau looked down at Vechs, a sardonic smile on his face. Vechs whimpered softly.

“I dunno…” Pause said, tugging at Vechs, causing him to whine. “Oh come the fuck on Pause. You talk about it and now you won’t actually fuuuuck meee” Vechs groaned as Zisteau pulled him up slightly, biting him roughly on the shoulder, causing him to bleed. Pause smirked at Vechs as he pushed two fingers into him, causing him to wiggle and gasp as the blood started to drip down his neck onto his chest.

“Ask nicely and I might fuck you Vechs. But only if you ask nicely.” Vechs rolled his eyes and sighed, which earned him another nip from Zisteau and a slap from Pause as he pulled his fingers out, snickering at him as he whined again, wiggling.

Vechs whined more as Pause gently ran his fingers along Vechs’ inner thighs, light touches, delicate. His mind went blank as Pause slowly tugged his dick, rubbing the tip. “Please please please fuck me Pause I want you to fuck me hard, please Pause please oh fuck Pause just fuck me please do whatever the fuck you want to me” Vechs said in a long run on whine as he tried to thrash about, causing Pause to snicker softly.

“Well when you put it like that…” Pause said, pulling himself closer to Vechs, pressing into him. Vechs groaned, biting his lip. “I don’t know though, maybe you should beg more.” Vechs groaned, trying to pull away from Zisteau and throw himself at Pause.

“For the love of evil please just fuck me Pause.” Pause glanced at Zisteau who grabbed one of Vechs arms and started to nibble on it, causing Vechs to whine. “Ask nicely Vechs.” Pause said, pulling away from Vechs. Vechs whined loudly, gasping slightly.

Breathing heavily, Vechs lifted his head slightly, staring at Pause. Pause grinned at him before licking his lips. Vechs hissed slightly. “I want you to FUCK ME Pause. I want to feel you inside of me. I want you to cum inside me. Please please fuck me.” Pause’s grin grew wider. “Better, better.”

Vechs gasped, head falling back onto Zisteau’s lap, fingers curling up tightly as Pause pushed into him again. Each push made him whimper and shiver until he couldn’t stand it, and he came for a second time. He groaned as he felt Pause cum shortly afterward. He bit his lip as his eye lids fluttered. Pause pulled himself out of Vechs slowly.

“He does get whiny, doesn’t he?” Pause said as he climbed off the bed and made his way to where Beef and Etho were making out. Pause evicted both Etho and Beef to their annoyance, causing them to complain about him interrupting them. He shrugged, unconcerned. “Oh, he’ll get whinier now,” Zisteau said, amused. Vechs whimpered, unable to deny it.

Beef frowned at Pause as he made his way to the bed. “What do you want me to do to you, Vechs?” Beef say, smiling easily. Vechs blinked, looking up at Zisteau. Zisteau shrugged at him, letting him go, allowing him to sit upright. Vechs bit his lip as he looked at Beef, who continued to smile at him, waiting for an answer.

“I wanna suck you off.” Vechs said, blushing. He knew he shouldn’t be blushing given everything he’s done, but he still found his face turning red every time. Beef nodded, grinning. “I like that answer.” Beef pulled Vechs towards him. Vechs whimpered softly as he started to lick and suck Beef, one hand helping him out.

Vechs gasped as he felt fingers press into him. He groaned, not caring who it was anymore. All he could feel was bliss, nearly floating away in happiness. A sharp smack brought him down to earth. “Pay attention Vechs. I know you’re about to bliss out on us, don’t you dare.” Zisteau said growling. Vechs could faintly hear Guude saying something, causing the others to laugh, but he was too caught up in sucking Beef off and hearing his own breathing to understand what he said.

Beef came, filling his mouth. He swallowed as fast as he could, groaning softly. He finally turned to see who was fingering him. Zisteau smirked at him, continuing to push fingers inside of him, wiggling them about, causing Vechs to groan.

“Pleaseee fuck me Zisteau.” Vechs said as Beef gently touched the bite marks on his shoulders, causing Vechs to shiver and wince slightly. Vechs gasped deeply as Beef pulled him up and into a kiss. Zisteau continued to push fingers into him, causing him to groan into Beef’s kisses, before he pulled away gasping.

“Please Zisteau fuck me oh god please fuck me.” Zisteau chortled before pulling his fingers out, shaking his head. “No. But I think if you beg BDoubleO and Guude enough, they might fuck you at the same time. Be a good boy and go ask them.” Zisteau slapped his ass as Beef pushed him towards the edge of the bed. Vechs flailed over the side of the bed, landing with a loud thump and a soft whimpering.

Vechs pulled himself towards where BDoubleO and Guude were seated, watching him. He looked up at them, face flushed bright red, cum dripping off of him. “Wwould you to two pleasee fuck me at the same time?” Vechs said, voice soft and whimpery. BDoubleO looked down at him, a slight sneer on his face.

“I don’t know…” BDoubleO said, trailing off as Guude pulled Vechs upright. Vechs swayed back and forth, unsteady on his feet as he grabbed the edge of the chair, staring at the two of them. “Pplleease…I’m sooorry…” Vechs whined breathlessly. Guude smirked as he stood up, dragging BDoubleO with him.

Guude pushed Vechs over the arm of the chair, pressing into him harshly. “You’re sorry, huh? I don’t know…” BDoubleO said as he stared down at Vechs. Vechs turned his head, trying to look at BDoubleO. “Juuust my way of showing affectiooon oh fuuuuucccck…” Vechs groaned loudly as BDoubleO pressed into him. He gasped loudly with each push from the two of them. “Ohhh fuuuuckkk..” Vechs cried out as he felt himself cum, clinging to the arm of the chair, groaning, exhausted. Guude and BDoubleO came soon after, filling him, thick cum coating his legs.

Guude and BDoubleO grabbed Vechs from the arm of the chair where he lay panting, moving him to the bed. Vechs stared up at those gathered around the bed, panting loudly. “Tthhaanks…” he managed to say before swallowing, trying to control his breathing. Zisteau petted his head, grinning. “I think I’m going to stay the night.” Vechs whimpered slightly as Zisteau leaned back in the bed, grinning at Vechs.

Vechs drifted off to sleep as the others left, finally allowed to drift away in bliss.


End file.
